


It's Far From Over

by fourlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, OT4, Other, niall is the fandom, one direction - Freeform, ot4-centric, sad!Niall, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlarry/pseuds/fourlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just the end of the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get mad at me for making this, this is practically what I'm feeling right now. And I tried making it so in a way Niall represents how the whole fandom feels or felt at this situation.

Liam sighed as shouts rang throughout Niall's apartment, the lad not showing himself to the 3 remaining boys that let themselves in. Harry and Louis' harsh remarks were thrown at each other left and right continuing from when they first entered the home. Tension was in the air after their 5th member left, the boys some how managing to carry through the remaining tour dates until their 2 month break arrived. Poor Nialler didn't say anything when they first arrived in London and to their apartment complex, the quietest he's ever been since they first found out the news. 

It was no guessing that Niall and Zayn were the best of friends, more like close brothers. Some suspected it was Louis, but Niall and Zayn were always stuck to the hip behind the scenes, even cuddling on the couch in the tour bus together. 

The heartbreaking news shattered Niall, leaving him hurt that he never got a proper goodbye.

Liam and the others did the best they could to cheer him up, but they gave up. They only saw him fake a smile on stage every now and then, but he never showed anything genuine but sadness.

Liam tried shushing the two arguing boys, them only listening when a sob was heard from down the hall. Both of their faces fell, all their anger washing away. Liam walked swiftly down the hall and to the door at the end, which was Niall's room. It wasn't locked but Liam didn't want to intrude on the boy. He knocked slightly before going in, the two others trailing quietly behind him. 

There Niall was balled up in his bed, his duvet wrapped around him in a cocoon. The figure shook slightly as another sob wracked threw him. Liam looked heartbroken at the boy before him, feeling the up most worst of all of them. And they couldn't do anything, or at least they thought they couldn't.

Liam made his move towards the bed, laying beside Niall and pulling him into his chest. He tensed for a second before relaxing and sniffling. Harry climbed in on the other side of Niall wrapping his arms around him too, with Louis coming up beside them. It was one group hug that someone would wish to witness.

"It's okay Ni," Liam tried reassuring him, and the whole group too. His hands caressed down Niall's back in a soothing way, comforting him like a brother would. Niall wiped his eyes, them being blurry with tears. Heartache took over Niall as he thought of his best friend being gone.

"Why d-did he-e leav-ve?" He croaked, an onslaught of tears streamed down his cheeks. Louis and Harry watched on with guilt, and an ache to comfort Niall as best as they could. They were all baffled at the state of the Irishman, never seeing him so upset. He was always the happy one, the one to comfort everybody else in their time of need. 

"I don't know Niall," Liam sighed, looking up at the other two boys helplessly; tears already brimming their tired eyes. Harry sniffled, hugging onto Niall tighter. Liam lied there, thinking of solutions to cheer up the boys, not realizing that a tear had already fallen. 

All the boys felt helpless at that moment, but they knew one thing at the back of their minds, they'd never leave each other. This band held them together like glue, although it seems the glue is breaking but they'd keep holding on.

One Direction was far from over, this was just the end of the first chapter.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn to be happy as a four.
> 
> (aka, happy nialler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Niall's smile and laughs, so why not show him being happy again after, ya know. I recommend listening to "Home" by Ryan Sheridan whilst reading this because it just sets the mood and it matches the title. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a disclaimer that I didn't mention in the first part; I have nothing against Zayn and I wish him luck with whatever occupation his has in the future. Sadly I can't /afford/ to support him because, well, I wouldn't have enough money for two concerts now would I? ;)

      Liam grinned as the crowd sang along to another one of their songs. He had been shocked by the turn out of the show today; not knowing how many people would turn up, if anyone turned up at all. He shivered as Louis splashed more cold water from his water bottle at him. He in turn drenched Louis till his t-shirt was dripping.

 

Then he heard it; laughter.

 

 

Liam turned around and saw Niall with his head thrown back laughing, a huge smile on his face. His laughter echoed out of his microphone, lighting up the stadium with the wonderful sound.

 

Louis and Harry looked at each other with matching grins of their own.

 

 

"You're truly the best fans ever and we can't even come up with words to express how grateful we are," Niall started, looking off in the distance at a sign." You thank us for staying together, when we should be thanking you guys! All you beautiful, beautiful people." He chuckled.

 

A lump felt heavy in his throat, but he forced it down. Smiling, he strummed his guitar absentmindedly." I still can't believe you've supported us for five years," he shakes his head in disbelief," and I love you all for it."

 

"I hope you are willing to stay with us longer," He took a hand off his guitar and wipe at his eyes." I-I don't even know what to say more really, you guys are just so amazing." He covers his face with both his hands this time.

 

 

Thinking that he's upset, three other boys rush to him. He shakes them off him, his hands uncovering the smile that had been on his face.

 

 

"Happy tears boys! Happy tears!" He reassured.

 

Still the other three crushed him in a hug with such a force that it almost knocked him over. All the boys' emotions were finally being let out in that one group hug. The fans quieted, wondering what was happening. Neither of them spoke, arms locked around each other tightly, afraid that the other would disappear. 

 

Louis was the first one to pull away, a small smile on his face. Harry laughed loudly, also pulling away with a mischievous grin on his face. Liam refused to let go of Niall, their faces hidden in each other's shoulders.

 

 

They eventually let go of each other with matching smiles on their faces; they were going  to be okay. One Direction were going to be okay. In that group hug was also a short conversation, one that changed the boys forever. They were going to be bigger then ever, and they were not going to give up on each other. They were now truly brothers, by the lyrics they wrote and their hearts.

 

They carried out the concert that night with a new found energy, one that affected the whole show and the shows after that. If you asked any fan at one of those concerts about the boys, if anything changed. They'd reply with the words, " happiness" and "home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is in need of a song to help with their still coping heart then I recommend the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, it literally relates to every situation ever. including this story. :)


End file.
